Runaway Love
by Jemilyfan1234
Summary: RE-POST!
1. Repost: Chapter 5

This is a re-post of this sotry. Fanfiction took it off!

i only had the last two chapters, so they are old, but i also have new one!

Enjoy and yell at fanfiction!

Byesies

xoxo

Marie

* * *

Joe's P.O.V

This is the last day we're in Philly and we are on our way to visit Lilly in the hospital. I'm really worried about her. She must feel so left out. We always are exploring and she's lying in the hospital with severe pains. We're horrible friends. How can we do that to her? The Limo dropped us off at the hospital and I ran in, leaving everyone else behind. When I got to Lilly's room she was listening to a C.D. I laughed as she sang along to the music. She looked up and turned bright red. I chuckled and smirked. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and looked down embarrassed.

"You could have announced your presence instead of letting me humiliate myself." She said trying to sound annoyed.

'I thought it was cute."

"You Jonas boys think everything I do is cute, which gets _really _creepy." I laughed at her. "So you guys are leaving today?" She asked trying to hide the sadness. I held back tears. I didn't want to leave her here. I love Lilly; she's the coolest and most beautiful girl I've ever met. I know I've only known her for 4 days, but it was the whole love at first sight thing.

"Yeah." I said quietly trying to hide the pain.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. I walked over to her bed and sat in the chair next to her. Lilly's head was down. "Joe," She paused and gulped, "What if I never see you again?"

"That won't happen, Lilz."

"You don't know that. I would understand if you guys didn't want to deal with me any longer."

"Lilly, of course we would, we want you here."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"We…I," I couldn't spit it out.

"You what?" She asked confused looking up to me with her blue green eyes.

"I," I sighed, "I love you." She gasped and stared at me. She tried to smile, but failed.

"How can you love _me_?" What is she saying?

"How can I not love you? That's the real question. I fell in love with when I saw you soaking wet; you looked depressed and hopeless. You are naturally beautiful. When I first heard your voice, I got chills. I love you inside and out." She looked at me surprised and flattered, but still unconvinced.

"You're Joe Jonas, you can have any girl in the world and you want _ME_?"

"I choose you. I don't want you because I already have you." She smiled.

"Joe Jonas I am very shocked by your behavior. Do you think you can handle a girl like me?" I smirked.

"The real question is: can you handle a guy like me?" I winked at her.

"Oh believe me that won't be hard at all." She replied smirking. "Now come here." I sat next to her and turned my head making our noses touch. I put her head in my hands and kissed her softly. I could feel the smile form on her lips as she deepened it.

"Ah," Nick yelled. We quickly pulled away. "Did not want to see that." He smiled. "I'm glad you finally scored Joe." I threw a pillow at him. He ducked. "Mom wants you."

"I like challenges." I whispered in Lilly's ear and walked towards the door. I looked back and she was giggling. I smiled and walked out with Nick.

"You guys are disgusting." Nick whined. I laughed.

"What's up mom?" I asked clueless.

"I was going to stay with Lilly, but I have to take care of my boys, so."

"Mom you promised! She expects you to be here; maybe she was right about you guys not wanting to be with her longer!" I yelled defensive. My dad glared at me.

"That's not it, if you would have let me finish. I got friends of yours to stay with her." Okay, now I was really confused. Nick and Kevin looked at her as if asking who. "Selena and Demi will be staying with her. They were really excited." My face brightened. Selena and Demi were some of our best friends; Lilly would be in good hands. I nodded saying that was okay. Nick and Kevin looked excited.

"When are they coming?" Nick asked ecstatic.

"They're already here." She announced. Selena and Demi showed up with the most expensive sunglasses on. Yeah, they weren't famous at all. I laughed at them. They ran up and hugged us. "See you guys are happy to see each other. Joe, maybe you should tell Lilly, unless you guys are having a fight or something."

"Yeah, with their tongues." Nick laughed. I hit him over the head and blushed. Ugh Joe, way to keep your cool. They all laughed at me.

"Nicholas, please tell me your joking." My dad begged. I glared at Nick.

"Of course I was." He answered looking down. Some liar he is. "Joseph, go tell her." I nodded and walked into Lilly's room. She had fallen asleep. Lilly looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. I leaned against the frame of the door. I stared at her in awe, smiling. Selena and Demi walked up to me and Demi put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. They smiled at me. I looked back at Lilly; I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"She's pretty." Demi said. I smiled.

"She sure is."

"You love her, don't you?" Dem asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Love at first sight?" Sel asked. I nodded. "That's cute." I laughed, chicks. "Go lay with her." Selena suggested. I hesitated, but nodded. I glided over to Lilly and gently lay next to her. I placed my arm around her and she nestled her head into my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Fake sleeping I see." I whispered breathing in her sweet smell.

"I was asleep until I heard talking."

"Sorry."

"Its fine, I am actually happy I got to hear what you thought about me." I smirked. She still had her eyes closed. "At first I thought you were flirting with some girls, but," She paused, "Are they friends?"

"Yeah and I would never flirt with any other girl."

"I know. Why are they here?"

"Oh, um my mom wanted you to have girls your age stay with you and she kind of wanted to stay and take care of us boys.

She asked Selena and Demi because we trust them and they're great girls." I partially lied, but it was probably true. My mom just didn't say it. "Lilly, try to sleep I will stay with you." She nodded. "I might even fall asleep too."

"Yeah, only if my beauty doesn't distract you." She smirked.

"Go to sleep." I said rolling my eyes. She smiled.

"Sing to me." I nodded and made up a song.

_I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels, in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again__t get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful, but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

I can'

I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels, in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I like that song. It's not completely finished. Man, I'm good. I looked at Lilly and smiled to myself. She was the most beautiful girl in thw world and she was mine. Her breathing was heavy and in a slow steady beat. I tried to remember what I just sang to her, but I couldn't. I'll ask her in the morning. My eyes got heavy and I struggled to keep them open, but failed.

Nick was shaking me. My eyes shot open.

"Did you tell her?" he asked. I nodded. "They have to meet her and we have to go soon. Lilly opened her eyes and kissed my cheek quickly making me blush. Not again. I sighed and nodded to Nick to bring them in. Even though bringing them in would make us having to leave be closer, I had to be strong. Lena and Demi came in smiling.

"Hi, I'm Demi and this is Selena." Lily smiled and motioned for them to come closer. They walked up to the bed still smiling. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Oh yes." Selena agreed. I laughed at them being so forward.

"Thanks for staying with me. I'll try not to be a pain."

"Oh don't worry, you seem cool and I am a good guesser. I usually can judge people very well. "Demi commented. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed.

"I'm leaving now, but I have to ask you something in private." I said to Lilly. She nodded and pretended to pout. I smiled and kissed her on the lips quickly and walked away smirking.

Lilly's P.O.V

I wasn't that nervouse to be around Selena and Demi. They were really cool and just normal 15 year-old girls. I am a year older than them, but we are really close already. I wonder what Joe had to ask me. I listened to Demi and Selena tell me about themselves. They were tomboyish. I was not used to that, but I know I will eventually. I told them everything about me. They always hugged me and asked me what it's like to be pregnant. It was funny how they were an inoscent little kid inside. They were my closest friends now other than the boys and the band. After 2 hours everyone came in and said goodbye. Everyone left for Joe.

"So what's the question?" I asked curious trying not to cry.

"The song I sang to you do you remember the words." I shook my head. "I kind of made it up and it sounded good, right?"

"Yeah. it was great." I answered honestly. He smiled.

"It's your lullabye."

"Cute, ever read twilight?" I guessed that's where he got it from. He shook his head confused. "Because Edward made a lullabye for Bella." He laughed.

"Edward," He snorted, "Bella. They're some weird names." I rolled my eyes.

"You should read it."

"Is it a love story?"

"Yeah, but it's about Vampires. "

"Then, I'm not reading it."

"Eh, you are such a guy." He looked at his watch and his smile faded.

"I have to go." He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Me either." I gulped holding in tears. My lips quivered and a tear escaped from my eye. Joe hugged me tightly and I cried into his chest softly. We pulled away after five minutes. Joe wiped away a few tears. "You'll be okay. We will call each other, text and email." I nodded slowly. Hoping the littlest things will make him stay longer. "I love you and I always will." I smiled a little.

"I'll miss you." I kissed him passionately each of us deepening it more and more. We finally pulled away to breathe. "Goodbye." That was the hardest thing to say. He had tears in his eyes and he satarted for the door. Then he turned around.

"It's not goodbye it's see you later." He said and walked out. I smiled and tried to breathe. The ni began to cry again. Selena and Demi were by my side in a second, hugging me. I cired for what it seemed like days. I would miss them all. _  
_


	2. Repost: Chapter 6

RE-POST!!

I love this chapter nd all of you who review!

ha that rhymed!

enjoy

* * *

Selena was getting food, so it was Demi and I. Demi had her guitar and was strumming random chords. I smiled at her. I always wanted to play guitar, never had the chance to learn. "Play something." I encouraged.

She smiled.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget? _

_About me_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Selena walked in with a tray of all kinds of foods. Demi placed her guitar on the couch and grabbed some mashed potatoes.

"That was good Demi." She smiled.

"Thanks." She mad a face as she ate the potatoes. "Hospital food." She grimaced. Selena and I laughed. The doctor then came in. He cleared his throat getting out attention. "What's up Doc?" Lena held in laughter as did I.

"Well, this hard for me to say. I'm sorry, but we will have to kill the baby." My face fell and a rock got shoved into my throat. "You still had the drugs in your system and the abuse did not help this baby's chance. I am sorry, but we can do it now if you want."

"Maybe you should tell Joe." I shook my head.

"I don't want to. I'd rather just get it over with." They nodded.

"Good luck."

We walked to the car slowly.

"You're sure your okay?" Dems asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm immune to lost."

"Don't say that." Lena begged. "Lilz you're strong and I just don't think it sunken in yet, but you will feel something soon." I nodded and looked out the window.

"At least you'll be seeing Joe." I didn't say anything. "Don't you want to see Joe?" I shook my head. "Why?" I shrugged. They left me alone for the rest of the 1 hour ride. Once we got to the airport we were chased by paparazzi. They smiled and posed for a few shots; then we boarded the plane.

I had so much emotion going through my body I was shocked I was able to breathe. What would I say to Joe? How would he react? How am I still okay with this? I hate Mitchel. And the question that kept repeating in my head was; will they let me stay with them still? I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want this to bother me, not now-not ever, but I know it will.

Selena put a movie in the portable DVD player. I wasn't sure what it was. She said it had Shia Labouf(sp?) in it. Who the hell was that? I watched Selena stare at the 'hot' guy and tried to get my mind of the baby. It probably wasn't even a baby yet just like a fish or something, so it doesn't make me feel as bad. But I was a little excited to have the baby.

* * *

There he was, taller, and leaner. I smiled and ran to him. He wrapped his warm arms around my torso and pulled me into his hard body. I smiled happy to be home, in his arms. Nick grabbed my bags and Joe led me to the bus. When we got in I through my stuff on my bunk and sat on the couch, leaning my head on Joe's shoulder. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him. I should tell him, right? But I don't want to ruin the moment. If I hold it off her for awhile will he be upset?

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the tears pouring out of my eyes. Joe looked concerned and quickly wiped some away. I hugged him tighter not wanting to let go. If I let go I could loose him just like I lost Miley and the baby. Joe let me cry for a few minutes until it slowed.

"What's wrong, baby doll?" I tried to smile at the nickname, but failed. I let go and looked to the ground, hunching over.

"It's gone." I answered quietly my voice hoarse.

"What's gone?"

"The baby." I said in the same tone fighting away tears. "There was too much damage; they had to kill it-her. It was a girl. They had to kill my baby girl!" Tears were tumbling down my face again. He pulled me into him and rubbed my back. "Why did they have to? It's my fault; it's my entire fault. If I didn't do the drugs and if my step dad didn't rape me every fucken day this wouldn't of happened!" He stopped rubbing my back and pulled me away from him.

"You what?" I stopped crying and swiped away some tears. "You did drugs?' His voice was unemotional as he whispered those words slowly. My face fell.

"Yeah." He stood up. "What's wrong?" Is he mad? I was crying my eyes out over here and he's mad?

"Why would you do something so stupid?!" He was now yelling.

"If you weren't listening to what I told you about my life, it was hard. I lived in Camden for crying out loud!"

"Get over it life is hard! By the way it's called will power!" I got tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe I ever loved you!" I ran to my bunk, closing the curtain behind me. My body shook. Was I having a seizure? My breathing got heavier and my heart beat was faster. Why? How? I picked up my phone and dialed. "Hey I need a cab. How much? Thank you, bye." I closed my phone. I began throwing stuff into my bag. My life will never be good, just when I think it's getting a good I look behind me and see all the bad things following close behind. I thought he would be different. I walked into the main part of the bus with my bags.

"Where are you going?" Denise asked.

"I'm leaving. Don't know where I'm going, but I'm leaving." I am never coming back again.


	3. New: 4 states at a time

New Chapter!!!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Why?" Denise asked, "Did something happen between you and Joseph?" I held back my tears fighting to escape. "Sweetie, don't leave because of him." I went up to the driver and told him to pull over. "We want you here."

"But I don't want to be here." I said as sourly as I could and ran off the bus slamming the door behind me. Tears escaped my eyes. The bus took off. I fell to the ground crying. My hands shook. Plop. Plop. Plop. I struggled to breathe and took out my cell phone as my hands shook violently. I gripped hard on it keeping it in my hands. I flipped it open and began dialing a number. The ringing sound distracted my thoughts.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I cried harder from her voice. "Lilz, what's wrong?" I tried to speak, but it turned into louder cries of heartbreak. "Lilly, tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I-I..."

"You what?" I cried for a couple more minutes then took a deep breath.

"I need to stay with you."

"Okay, where are you?"

"Um…" I looked around, "Oh my god!" I quickly stood up.

'What? What happened?" I started walking and stopped in one spot.

"This is so cool."

"Where are you? What's cool?"

"Well, I'm currently in Colorado, Wyoming, Utah, and Nevada." Her voice perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really wish Miley could be here with me to see this."

"I wish I was there. Stay right there, well, not in the middle of the street, but I'll be there soon, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I closed my phone and walked onto the grass, lying on my back.

* * *

"This is really beautiful."

"It is." I replied quietly. This was a perfect moment. I'm here with Selena in four states at once watching the sunset.

"So you going to tell me what happened or would that totally ruin the moment?'

"Wait, 'til we get home." She nodded.

"Alright."

"Selena, Lilly, come on. We have to get home." Her mom called from the car. We sighed and sat up. Selena stood up and put out her hand. I jumped up.

* * *

"Lilz what happened?"

"Joe and I broke up."

"That's it?" Sel asked shocked. I shook my head.

"Not even close to the whole story."

"Then tell me all of it." I sighed and told her about Joe flipping out, being a bitch to Mrs. Jonas, and everything between. She nodded and showed sympathy in her eyes.

We got ready for bed and that's when it sank in fully. I ruined the silence and began sobbing. Selena hugged me and rubbed my back. As I let out another sob my heart broke a little more. His harsh words ran through my head, the doctor telling me about the baby, and Miley's face popped up too.

* * *

I woke up to my cell phone. I sighed. "Hello?" I had a huge migraine.

"Hi, it's Kevin. Did I wake you?"

"Kind of," I rubbed my eyes, "What do you want?" I asked sourly. He sighed.

"Lilly, why did you leave?"

"I don't belong with you guys."

"Yes you do Lilly. Please come back. Joe's an idiot for getting mad over that."

"I don't want to. Thank you for the support, but I'm not coming back."

"Lilly, don't let your feeling for Joe come into this."

"What feeling for Joe? There are none. We just got caught up in the moment it meant absolutely nothing!"

"Don't say that-"

"If I didn't say that I would be lying."

"Lilly-"

"Bye Kevin." I closed my phone. It is over. Lena walked in with a tray of food.

"I thought I heard you talking." Selena smiled, handing me the tray, and sitting next to me. I smiled and began shoveling eggs into my mouth. "So who were you talking to?"

"Kevin."

"Oh, what'd he say?"

"He was practically begging me to come back, but I said thanks but no thanks."

"Was that just your heart talking or was that how you feel?"

"That's how I feel." Is that really how I feel?

"Are you sure? Don't worry about my feelings I'm okay if you want to-"

I hesitated then smiled. "I'm sure Selena. I think this is best for everyone."

"Okay. I'm happy you're staying." She smiled. I'm so happy I have Selena in my life otherwise it would still suck.

"Me too." I hugged her. Am I starting to like her more than Miley? No, of course not. Lilly stop thinking like that.

"So, what now?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Of course, anything."

* * *

6 months later…

"It's too loose it needs to be tighter around her waist." I said to my assistant. She walked over to Kelly, our model, and messed around with the shirt. "Perfect. You look absolutely beautiful in that. Can you turn for me?" I smiled in accomplishment.

"Lilly Smith?" I raised my hand and waved the UPS guy over. "This is a package for you," He handed me the box. "Just sign here. Thank you." I smiled and went over to my desk. I ripped the tape with my car keys.

There was a letter.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I can't believe you're still gone. We all miss you, even Joe. Why'd you have to leave like that? You were my best friend. Thanks for changing your cell number. I understand Joe hurt you, but was running really the best decision? Please right back Lilz._

_Love,_

_Nick Jonas_

I sighed and closed the letter. A tear escaped my eye. There was something else in there. I gently opened it. Money flew out. Three hundred dollars. I smiled. Then I took out another piece of paper.

_Lovebug_

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finall__y found the missing part of me  
felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels, in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful, but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels, in the moment  
I never thought that I'd__ get hit by this lovebug again_

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels, in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

Tears began to run pour down my face ruining my mascara. The other workers stared at me with concern in their eyes. "I'm okay." I choked. "Sharon, can you take over for a little? I have to run some errands." She nodded quickly.

I grabbed the box, threw the stuff in there, and ran out. My hand shook as I tried to get the key in the door. I drove off as soon as I got the keys in the ignition. I pulled up to a baby blue house with white shutters, and froze as I stepped out of the car. I began to walk up the house. My pace got slower as I stepped closer. I froze. There I was on the doorstep of a house I swore I would never go to.


	4. New: New Girlfriend

I knocked. My heart beat grew faster. I breathed in the warm summer air. My hands shook. I squeezed them into fist. I heard footsteps come closer to the door. It felt as if the birds had stopped chirping and the whole world became silent. The pasty door opened slowly creaking. I swallowed. Joe. His eyes grew wide. We stared at each other in complete silence.

"I-I," I couldn't seem to get the words out as my hands shook more violently.

He cleared his throat. "Come in." I nodded and stepped inside to see a brunette sitting on the couch. I shook my head and blinked hoping she would disappear.

"I should go." I turned walking towards that stupid door. He grabbed my arm his hand slid to my hand. I looked at our hands together. His warm, dry, rough, dark hands were making me shiver; his touch is something I didn't want to admit that I missed. He removed his hand.

"You had to come for a reason." I swallowed. His butterscotch eyes had me in love with him again. That look the mysterious loving look he had every time he looked at me always made me loose my breath.

"Nick," I coughed, "Nick sent me something. It's in my car. I'll be right back." I quickly ran out the door fighting the tears in my eyes. I got in the seat and turned the car on. I sat there breathing heavily trying to get my heart rate back to normal. I turned the car back off. I can't keep running for all of this; I grabbed the box and walked back inside. He smiled when he saw me walk in. "Nick sent me all of this. I though I should return this." I took out the money. He shook his head.

"If Nick gave you money you should keep it." I shook my head.

"I don't need it." I tried to hand him the money.

"No, I'm not taking it." I sighed.

"I don't want any of this." The girl cleared her throat. Huh, I forgot she was there. I guess she's just that forgettable.

"Oh right." Joe scratched the back of his head. "This is Camilla." I nodded. She stood up and put out her hand. "Cami, this is Lilly." She nodded, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Lilly." Camilla had long brunette locks and short bangs. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She had the most pure white perfect teeth. She wore a pink top, long jeans that fit her beautifully, and high healed red shoes.

"Nice to meet you too, so what are you two together?" She smiled and grabbed Joe's hand. "Of course. Just don't do drugs." I said. Joe rolled his eyes. I smiled. She nodded, confused. We all sat down.

"So what's in here?" Joe asked grabbing the box from me. He took out the letter and read it. He sighed. "Nick!" He yelled. Camilla took the letter from his hands. My eyes got wide. She looked at me after reading it.

"What?" She asked, "Is there something on my face?" I shook my head.

"I like your shirt." I smiled. She looked down and blushed.

"It's a Lola. I love her designs. I wanted to be the face of her clothes, but they never got back to me." I smiled.

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "I'm Lola designs. I use a code name." She gasped.

"Oh my god, that's amazing."

"You designed that?" Joe asked flabbergasted. I nodded.

"You are absolutely beautiful. I would love for you to be the face of my design."

"Thank you. I would absolutely be honored."

"Great!" Nick and his puffy hair came bouncing downstairs.

"Lilly!" He ran up, took me in his arms, and swung me around." I smiled. "You look amazing. I'm guessing you got my package." I nodded. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, but Nick I don't need the money. How did you know where I worked?"

"I got it out of Selena, so what do you do working with the famous Lola?"

I laughed. "I am the famous Lola." I covered my ears.

"Oh my god, that's great!" He squeezed me again. "We've all missed you." I smiled. "But I am just so excited to see that baby. You probably had it a couple weeks ago, right? So is it a boy or girl?" I looked down. My eyes filled with tears. "What? Lilly tell me, please!"

"Nick-"Joe began.

"Lilly what's wrong?" A tear spilled. I looked up.

"You didn't tell him? Did you tell any of them?" I asked.

"I thought you would."

"No, Joe you didn't. You just didn't want to be the bad guy. You didn't want to admit," I began sobbing, "That you broke up with your girlfriend after she told you she lost her baby!"

"I thought you were a virgin." Camilla said upset.

"Oh he is, but he's also an ass!" I ran out the door and into my car. I sobbed leaning my head on the steering wheel. Nick ran up to the car. He opened the door.

"Lilly, come inside." I looked at him. 'We'll go right to my room, I promise." I opened my door. He grabbed my hand and led me inside up to his room. My phone began to ring.

"Lily, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm at the Jonas's. Lena I'll call you later, k?"


	5. New: Dreaming?

I wrapped the big fluffy towel around me and opened the door. My eyes got wide. "Hello."

"Hi." Joe said awkwardly. We stared at each other for awhile.

"I'll just go left and you go right." He nodded and I ran into Nick's room. I sighed.

"What's up with you?" Nick looked up from his music and looked at me.

"Awkward run in with your brother."

"Ah." He said. I sat next to him. "You are aware you're still in a towel, right?" I nodded.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I…never mind."

"Nick, tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I know, but it's embarrassing." I just stared at him. "I kind of have a crush on you." I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Nick." I rubbed my temples. "I'm sorry, but your Joe's brother and I don't want to use you." He looked down and began playing with his fingers.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Nick." He was silent. Oh, you idiot. At least I didn't lie to him. I sighed and grabbed my clothes walking to the bathroom. Joe was still in there. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Kevin climbed up the steps smiling at me.

"Hey Lilz." I forced a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Kevin…have you," I swallowed, "Have you ever been in love?" He smiled and nodded. "What's it like?"

"Magical. I am now, with Danielle." I smiled.

"I want to be in love and not get my heart broken for once."

"That guy who got you pregnant didn't deserve you."

"He's not the only one who broke my heart."

"Yeah," He scratched his head, "Do I even have to tell you that he still loves you. I think you should know that already."

"But Ca-."

"-Is a rebound." I sighed looking down. "I'm always here for you, kid." I nodded. The figure paced into his bedroom. I thought about what he said, but the words hadn't sunken in. The door released behind me. I turned to him. We stared at each other and before I could pull myself away he put his arms around me kissing me passionately. I was too shocked to kiss back. He pulled away and looked into my big eyes smiling a little more.

"I'm so truly sorry." I hugged him and softly cried into his chest. "Shhh." He stroked my hair. Before someone could see us Joe pulled me into his room locking the door behind us. I sat on his bed leaning against the wall it was forced against. Joe slid next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder as he gently placed a light kiss on the top of my head. I bit my lip fighting the smile that desired to form. "I only was mad at your father and the place you grew up and you were there for me to take my anger out on; I didn't mean it." I nodded.

"I know. I was just upset that I lost my baby because I was really looking forward to having a baby with you." I looked him in the eyes and we both leaned in.

"Lilly, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. "The Doctor wants to talk to us."

"What-what are you talking about?" I looked around. Why am I in the hospital? I began to sit up while Demi and Selena assisted me.

"You must have nodded out. The doctor is coming in to tell us about the baby." My eyes popped and my hand flew to my stomach. I remembered this distant feeling; it was warm and fragile. My baby was alive still. My little girl. I rubbed my stomach as if I was trying to calm her down when really it was me who needed to calm down. The doctor bounced in. I felt a cool shiver down my spine. I gulped. I don't want to loose her again.

"Is she going to live?" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, even with all of the damage caused she will be okay." I smiled and sighed in relief. "But you have to be in bed all the time and you have to take these pills because the drugs are in her system soon. Wait, how'd you know it was a girl?"

"Just a guess." He nodded.

"Here is the prescription," He started handing it over to me, "and Mrs. Jonas already signed you out, so you can go now. Bring the little thing over to visit." I smiled and nodded. Then the doctor was off. I tore off the gown and yanked on my clothes.

"You have a baby in there. Gentle." Demi warned hitting me over the head. I laughed.

We all sat in the plane and this time it was different. This time I had cheerful news for my lover. I giggled at the thought of his goofy grin that I hadn't seen from him in what it had felt like centuries. One thing that happened before was that Selena put that same movie into the portable DVD player which had Shia Labouf, but I actually watched it this time and Sel was definitely right, this guy is so hott.

Demi, Selena, and I piled into the extremely small cab. "Hey, can you put on the radio?" The cad driver nodded politely and turned some knobs. Chris Brown. "It's you and me," They began singing pointing to each other, "moving through the speed of light into eternity." I laughed at them as they sang along scarily knowing all the words. I drew a heart on the window writing J plus L in it. I leaned my head gently against the chilled window and closed my eyes thinking of my other chance.

"Joe, are you serious?"

'Your socks are warmer than mine!"

"Then buy new socks!" Nick screeched.

"Why waste my money on new socks when I can just use yours?"

"Because it will stop you from having a bloody nose and a swollen eye!" Selena, Demi, and I giggled.

"Classic," Demi whispered to us sneaking over to the couch and flopping on it. Selena pulled me over to it. Kevin sat watching also.

"Nice having you back," He whispered, "Popcorn?" He shoved the bag in our faces.

"Gladly." Demi said stuff two hand-fulls into her mouth. I laughed and shook my head. Kevin snatched the popcorn away and began crunching loudly in my ear. I smiled. Please be real.

* * *

Is this just a dream or was the hell she went through just a dream?

What do you think?

6 Reviews!


	6. Sorry!

Dear my beautiful amazing viewers,

I feel so terrible for not updating any of my stories recently or for like a year, but my writing started to suck because I began forgetting why I loved it so much. I just wrote because I felt like I needed to write and felt obligated to. This made my writing suck completely. But I want to start writing again because it's what I'm passionate about and I Have lots of ideas and hopefully some updates for my stories.

I had a horrible year this year and my mom mentioned to me the other day that when I updated my stories I was so much happier and I loved it even if it did keep me sitting at the computer I still was proud of myself. She wants to see me that happy again and so do I.

Soooooooooo! Drum roll, please. I will start writing again for not only you, but myself!

I love you all so much(: less than threee


End file.
